A run in while running
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: While running away to see a mysterious, handsome guy, as teenage girls often do, Kim finds herself in a tense situation, how will she get out of it?


She stood her ground, demanding and threatening to not obey. Despite the fact that her parent's position in the delicate issue was clear, she didn't agree with their opinion. Sure, she couldn't deny they had more experience that her, but how many times had they done what she did? She was reminded of her motto "I can do anything", or, more bluntly "Everything is possible".

Though she was likely to face a punishment, perhaps getting her night curfew tightened, or her cell phone removed (the good of the world ignored for the safety of herself), she didn't care much as she slowly dropped down out of her window. The classical routes of sheets tied down to make one strong enough rope. She winced as she tugged it, hoping it wouldn't break. She could easily enough just jump the distance and roll away, but that'd make noise, and she wanted to be as stealthy as possible. If she were lucky she'd get maybe two, perhaps even three hours before her parents noticed she was gone.

The reason for such blatant disobedience, so unlike her? Boys, or rather A boy, because one is more than enough, right? Despite the way she hated them when pre-pubescent (and who wouldn't, with brothers like hers), when they grew up they gradually became more...and she struggled to find a word that wasn't lewd...tolerable. Tolerable worked fine enough, but she was also a teenager, and she couldn't deny the effect boys, specially hot ones like him, had on her body.

It might very well be a trap, she thought, though it was unlikely, it was not like the people she regularly opposed had access to mind control rays, or mutative, transforming devices straight out of science fact, she'd remember something like that

They had, in fact, access to them, but, in her state where all she could think about was her hand rubbing down the toned and well built chest of the boy, and the snuggle and kissing that would ensue afterwards, she wasn't the most rational of people.

With a soft, barely audible thud, she hit the ground, she was wearing her gloves, more out of habit than because she was about to go into danger. Even the prospect of having no finger-prints didn't do much, the trail started at her bedroom window, who was responsible was pretty obvious, to anyone with half a brain, let alone her parents, smart as they were.

She completely ducked, crawling through bushes, trying not to gain the attention of anyone. Her outfit completely removed every chance of she going with the excuse of being out for a walk, and crawling did even less to help any excuse, but, she wasn't thinking straight, if at all. She could still go with "I lost my contacts" – she figured.

Once the street was clear she got off in a short run, she could drive but she was pretty sure the engine noise would awake everyone up, so she ran. She was fast and the distance wasn't much, but she still sweated.

As her body reacted automatically to its surroundings, walking, and moving, her mind went to the feel of rubbing that jaw, and chest, and abs, and maybe sneak in a couple of feels. She didn't hear anyone else on the streets, which she might have found strange, if she were in the state to question it, but, as she was, she wasn't looking around so much as walking based on a routine she did every morning.

The place indicated was right up ahead, and she could see a shadowy figure nearby, hoping it to be the boy she wanted she yelled his name, but the shadow didn't move more than a couple of millimeters.

Her whole body tensed up, this wasn't a good sign, she was pretty, smart, and abundantly eager, so why wasn't she being snuggled? Instead having to tread carefully, and whispering? There wasn't much to see or do, it was just a plaza, and due to the extremely late time, her presence was unique if she didn't count the figure, as all businesses had closed down. The figure clutched something in his or her hand. Kim couldn't see a thing but she felt the danger she had put herself into, her communicator was in her bedroom, she hadn't told Ron, and she had sneaked out of her house. She realized for the first time that, whatever happened, nobody would have a clue of where and what she was doing or going. 

She moved forward just a couple of more inches, from her position she could see a small glint on the object, like it was made of metal, it was box like, and Kim's slow mind, still recuperating from the image of the handsome boy she had seen, struggled to keep up. It looked like it had a button, and that would mean...

Her eyes increased in size as her body had an adrenaline fueled reaction, she did a couple of back flips, landing some meters behind the spot where she was seconds ago, she looked around, knowing she could be blown up at any moment now.

A bomb could be hidden pretty much anywhere, and she looked with suspicion at the crates left from the morning and afternoon's services, and the gutters. She wasn't confident of where the bomb was or what it held, but she was certain that she wouldn't like to be in the center when it ignited.

She couldn't trust any surface, so she stood by the road, pacing left and right, looking around, quickly turning at the sound of any noise. The figure still stood there, watching, only its eyes visible, a menacing look on their brightness.

She thought about running home and entering, to pretend none of this was happening, but she quickly dismissed the thought, if the bomb were activated in the morning or later, people could die, and she would be at least partially responsible for it. Out of instinct she checked her waist, but she had no communication devices. She was on her own.

She saw the flash first, followed by the bang a few seconds later, she had already dived to the ground, hoping to reduce the chances of being caught in the debris. Some smoke caught her attention, coming from a garbage bin she had previously overlooked, the yucky substances held within had been thrown all around, much of it landing on her, stinking her outfit. But she was somewhat glad it was only garbage and not metal. The bomb must have been a slow, or weak one.

She tiredly ran back, not thinking of the possibility that there could be more bombs. Not that she had established there wasn't a menace, she ran towards the badly lit alley, but the shadow had disappeared, leaving only the trigger, a box with a big red button.

She suddenly felt very tired and just wanted to sleep, she dragged her body to her house, almost falling for several times, she didn't have the energy to climb the rope so she just ringed the bell.

When her father and mom appeared and looked at her, they told her they needed to talk, after a shower.

After rubbing off all the sewage, mud, and garbage out of herself, and approaching the decent smell of someone who had just showered, she heard her sentence.

3 weeks for sneaking out.

"That is so not cool!" was all that she had to say, but she didn't have the strength, even with the shower, to argue, so she just stumbled to bed and fell asleep.

At least until she was awoken in the morning for school...


End file.
